Our Promise
by riepan
Summary: Di tempat itu lagi, keduanya sepakat membuat sebuah janji. Sebuah janji yang akan mempersatukan mereka untuk selama lamanya. HaruGou fict.
1. Chapter 1

_**OUR PROMISE**_

**Disclaimer** : Free! itu punya Ouji Kouji, kalau pun punya saya pairing ini nantinya akan saya nikahkan /ga/

**Pairing** : Haruka Nanase, Gou Matsuoka.

**Genre** : Romance & Drama.

Yosh! Langsung ke cerita saja...

* * *

Langit sore itu begitu indah untuk di pandang. Matahari sudah menenggelamkan dirinya setengah di ufuk barat sana. Burung burung di angkasa berterbangan untuk berpulang ke sarangnya masing masing.

Disana terlihat seorang gadis bersurai marun sedang berjalan santai sambil menikmati es krim yang dia beli di supermarket. Dan disana lagi terlihat seorang lelaki bersurai hitam. Dia terlihat sedang mengejar si gadis.

"KO-KOU! TUNGGU AKU!"

Gou menghentikan langkahnya. Tak menoleh ke belakang pun Gou sudah tahu siapa si pemilik suara itu. Suara itu memanggilnya dengan nafas tersengal sengal.

Tiba tiba Gou teringat sesuatu.

'OH IYA! HARI INI KAN, AKU SUDAH BUAT RENCANA UNTUK PULANG BERSAMA HARU! DASAR AKU PELUPA, ARGH!'

Masih merutukki dirinya, Haruka sudah berada di sebelahnya. "Hei, kenapa kau tak menungguku, Kou?" tanya Haruka dengan nafas tersengal sengal.

"...Maaf Haru... sepertinya aku banyak pikiran sampai aku bisa kelupaan sama rencananya. Maaf Haru.." jawab Gou dengan nada menyesal.

Hening sebentar.

"Hei... tak usah minta maaf, Kou." Haruka berpindah ke depan Gou. Gou hanya menunjukkan ekspresi 'kau mau apa di depanku' kepada Haruka.

Haruka menyerahkan tangannya kepada Gou. "Kou, ayo. Kita langsung saja berjalan."

Gou menatap wajah Haruka. Gou tersenyum dan menyerahkan tangannya kepada Haruka. Dan mereka melanjutkan berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan erat.

Selama berjalan Haruka dan Gou tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Bosan dalam keheningan yang cukup lama, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memikirkan topik yang akan di bicarakan.

Disaat keduanya sudah menemukan topik yang tepat...

"Umm... Haru..."

"Kou..."

"..."

'Tch! Kuso! Kenapa bisa barengan seperti ini?' gerutu mereka di dalam hati.

"Ka-kau duluan saja, Haru." kata Gou dengan sedikit gugup.

"Tidak, kau duluan saja Kou."

"Tidak, tidak! Aku maunya kau duluan!"

Haruka mengalah. "Yasudah, aku tidak memaksa kamu."

Haruka menarik nafasnya dan semakin memperlambat langkah kakinya.

"Kou... apa... Kau pernah bingung atau bertanya tanya mengapa aku bisa jatuh hati kepadamu? Apalagi kau hanya tahu kalau aku **dulu** lebih 'mencintai' air ketimbang seorang wanita." tanya Haruka. Merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di wajahnya, Haruka mengalihkan pandangannya. Ya, Haruka menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang merona.

'Bodoh! Aku baru saja bertanya apa, sih?!' pikir Haruka.

Gou kaget dengan pertanyaan yang di ajukan Haruka kepadanya.

"E-eh? I-itu ku-kurasa umm... Ya, aku pe-pernah bertanya se-semacam itu kepada diriku sendiri Haru. Dan... aku ingin tahu jawabannya..."

'HEE! Untuk apa sih aku meminta jawabannya?! Tapi sebenarnya aku memang membutuhkannya, kok...' pikir Gou.

Haruka memandang Gou, lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Aku... aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan alasanku sendiri mengapa aku bisa jatuh hati kepadamu." kata Haruka sambil memandang ke langit.

"He? ...Ah, begitu ya, Haru."

Gou juga ikutan memandang ke langit. Ah, tersirat sedikit perasaan kecewa di wajah Gou. Tetapi Gou tidak memaksakan Haruka untuk memberinya jawaban.

Tak sengaja Haruka melihat wajah kecewa Gou. Haruka mencari cara supaya Gou tidak kecewa. Haruka menjadi merasa bersalah kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia juga tak ingin melihat wajah pacarnya itu kecewa untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ta-tapi Kou... Aku ingin kau tahu, aku merasa sebagai seorang laki laki yang sangat beruntung di dunia ini. Beruntung karena kau sudah menerima pernyataanku, yang merupakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya." aku Haruka dan menunjukkan senyumannya ke Gou.

Semburat merah perlahan lahan muncul dari pipi Gou. Menyadari itu Gou segera menutupi wajahnya. Entah mengapa isi pikiran Gou langsung kacau... dan berantakkan.

"Ko-Kou! Kau kenapa menutup wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Haruka yang mulai panik. Tangan Haruka memegang kedua pundak Gou. Sesaat kemudian, Gou menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya.

"E-eh? Aku tak apa apa kok Haru." kata Gou sambil menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa dia baik baik saja.

"Ah, aku saja yang terlalu khawatir, tapi syukurlah kau baik baik saja." Haruka merasa lega sekarang.

"Ne, Haru.." panggil Gou.

"Ya?" sahut Haruka.

"Aku... aku juga merasa seperti wanita beruntung di dunia ini, karena kau hanya menyampaikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, hanya untuk ke-kepadaku, Haru." aku Gou sedikit malu malu.

Seketika Haruka sangat amat bahagia mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Gou.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Kou... Oh iya, ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan kepadamu, Kou. Boleh ya?"

Gou memandang dalam iris sapphire milik Haruka. Gou tersenyum, lalu menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Haruka segera menggandeng tangan Gou, dan membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat.

"He-hei! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?!"

"Kau lihat saja."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

5 menit kemudian mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan Haruka. Tempat yang sangat tenang dan mempunyai keindahan yang sangat disukai orang orang sekitar situ. Dan...

Tempat itu adalah sebuah tempat dimana Haruka menyatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya kepada Gou.

Hanya sebuah lapangan yang sedikit berumput, dan ada pohon sakura di sekelilingnya.

"Kita berhenti disini." kata Haruka.

"E-eh? Disini? Kita kesini lagi? Dan.. HA-HARU! KA-KAMU MAU APA SA-SAMPAI BEGINIAN?!" teriak Gou.

Sekarang dihadapan Gou, dilihatnya Haruka berlutut layaknya seperti seoran pria melamar pasangannya. Kemudian Haruka memegang kedua tangan Gou.

Saat itu juga angin musim semi bertiup sampai bunga sakura terlepas dari pohonnya. Haruka sampai berpikir bahwa suasana ini sangat mendukung untuk menyampaikan sesuatunya itu.

"Kou..."

"Na-nande?!"

"Sesuatu itu sebenarnya adalah... sebuah janji. Dan janji itu adalah..."

Haruka terhenti.

"Ja-janji seperti a-apa?" tanya Gou.

"...Kalau kau akan terus berada di sampingku selama lamanya. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, kau akan terus berada di sisiku. Dan aku akan berusaha untuk melakukan apapun demi dirimu, asal kau berbahagia, Kou. Kau... berjanji?" tanya Haruka, kemudian dia mencium punggung tangan Gou.

Selanjutnya Haruka menatap iris Gou dengan serius. Sementara Gou membalas menatap iris sapphire Haruka dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca kaca.

'Haru, kita membuat sebuah janji ya. . .'

"Umm... Haru..." panggil Gou.

"Ya?"

"...Aku berjanji akan terus berada di sisimu, Haru! Ya, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku akan terus berada di sampingmu. Aku juga berusaha untuk melakukan apapun demi dirimu. Kau juga harus berjanji untuk tetap di sisiku selama lamanya, Haru! Janji ya!" kata Gou dengan semangat.

"Ya! Aku berjanji Kou!" jawab Haruka sambil tersenyum.

Bunga bunga sakura kini menghiasi dasar lapangan. Kemudian Haruka berdiri dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari kantungnya.

Sebuah kalung.

"Heh? Ha-Haru? I-itu..."

Benda itu kemudian di pakaikan Haruka ke leher Gou. Sebuah kalung berbandul lumba lumba dengan sebuah kristal sebagai mata hewan itu.

Setelah Haruka selesai memasangkan benda itu ke leher Gou, Haruka memutar perlahan badan Gou. Sekarang mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kou, kau... cantik." kata Haruka sambil mengelus wajah Gou.

Wajah Gou memanas dan merona.

"Be-benarkah? Te-terima kasih, Haru." jawab Gou gugup.

Kemudian Haruka memeluk Gou dengan hangat. Gou pun balas memeluk Haruka.

"Umm... Haru?" panggil Gou.

"Ya, Kou?" balas Haruka masih memeluk Gou.

"Kalung ini... indah. Aku menyukainya."

Haruka senang mendengar Gou menyukai benda pemberiannya itu.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih ya. Dan, Haru..." Gou berhenti. Kedua tangannya melepas pelukkannya, berganti dengan menyentuh pipi Haruka.

"...Aku mencintaimu." lanjut Gou di sertai senyum hangat.

Perasaan kaget dan senang kini bercampur di dalam diri Haruka. Kemudian Haruka mengeratkan pelukkannya. Membawa Gou lebih dalam lagi ke dalam pelukkanya.

"Kou... aku... aku-" Haruka merasa susah untuk melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Bilang saja, Haru." kata Gou sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang sangat Haruka sukai dari Gou.

'Sepertinya Kou tahu apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya.' pikir Haruka.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Kou." kata Haruka dan wajahnya mengeluarkan sedikit rona.

Tiba tiba saja Gou ingin tertawa melihat wajah Haruka. Menurutnya Haruka memang lucu saat mukanya merona seperti itu. Ingin rasanya Gou menatap wajah itu sampai seharian penuh.

"Hahaha! Haru lihatlah wajahmu, pfftt-"

Wajah Haruka semakin merona, "Kou! Berhenti menertawakanku seperti itu!"

"Hahaha! Aku tak bi- hmmpph!"

Haruka tiba tiba membekap Gou, dengan mencium bibir Gou. Gou terkejut apa yang sedang Haruka lakukan padanya.

Perlahan Gou mulai membalas ciuman Haruka. Gou menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Kedua insan itu sudah tenggelam di dalam ciumannya masing masing.

Mereka mulai kehabisan nafas, dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ha-Haru..." sebut Gou sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Kemudian Gou menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merah itu di dada Haruka.

"Hmm..? Masih mau tertawa? Atau jangan bilang kau sengaja biar mau kucium ya?" Goda Haruka.

Suhu di wajah Gou naik drastis. "I-itu... Mana mungkin aku seperti itu, bodoh!" Gou memukul pelan dada Haruka.

Giliran Haruka yang menertawakan Gou. 'Wajah Kou memang imut kalau seperti ini.' Pikir Haruka.

"Tapi kau tadi membalasnya loh. Aku jadi suka sama bibirmu loh, Kou." Haruka menyentuh lembut bibir Gou dengan ibu jarinya.

Panas dan warna merah memenuhi wajah Gou.

"A-ano itu... Ya-yang benar saja, ma-masa karena kubalas ka-kau jadi suka bi-bibirku Haru..."

Haruka mencubit pelan pipi Gou.

"Dan, hei! Jangan cubit pipiku sembarangan!" Kata Gou dengan nada kesal.

"Hahaha.. Maaf, Kou." Haruka mengelus kedua pipi Gou. Selanjutnya Haruka melihat jam yang dipasang ditangan kirinya.

"Hei Kou, sudah jam 05.40. Sebaiknya kita harus pulang. Ayo." Ajak Haruka. Dia menyerahkan tangannya kepada Gou.

Gou tersenyum manis. Gou pun menyerahkan tangannya kepada Haruka. "Ah iya, ayo kita pulang!"

Mereka masing masing saling menautkan jari jarinya, dan berpegangan erat. Lalu mereka berjalan meninggalkan tempat indah nan berharga, menurut mereka, itu untuk pulang ke rumah.

Mereka berjalan diiringi canda dan tawa.

Sementara itu jauh di belakang Haruka dan Gou...

"Hei, Rei-chan, tidakkah yang tadi itu sangat indah?" Tanya Nagisa

"Tentu saja, Nagisa-kun! Apalagi mereka berada ditengah tengah jatuhnya bunga sakura, semakin membuat suasana lebih romantis, dan indah.." Kata Rei kagum.

"Aku jadi ingin melihat kembali saat saat Haru-chan dan Kou-chan berduaan seperti itu. Aku tak menyangka Haru-chan dan Kou-chan bisa seromantis itu, ya." Gumam Makoto sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, Mako-chan kau bicara apa barusan?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Hah? Lupakan saja, Nagisa, lagipula tidak terlalu penting, kok." Jawab Makoto.

Lalu ketiganya berpisah, menuju rumah masing masing. Tidak lupa mereka mengucapkan sampai bertemu kembali di sekolah.

Ya, mereka bertiga terus mengawasi kedua insan itu sepanjang sore tadi. Sebenarnya tadi itu merupakan usul Nagisa. Makoto dan Rei awalnya tidak ingin, tapi pada akhirnya mereka sangat menikmati kegiatan menguntit itu.

Dasar.

**-fin**-

* * *

.

.

.

HAI! INI FICT PALING PERTAMA YANG SAYA TULIS DI SEPANJANG HIDUP SAYA AHAHAHAH! /LEBAI

NTAR DI NEXT CHAPTER SAYA BIKIN OMAKE!

LALU, maafkan saya kalau cerita saya gaje dan nista ya hiks, ini ku buat juga hanya 4 hari loh : /trus/

oh iya, HaruGou itu OTP saya di anime Free! Mereka ini suka bikin saya doki doki dan hshshsh /?/

Dan saya juga akan rencana bikin fict multi chapter, pair nya HaruGou juga... Jadi ide ceritanya ini saya ambil dari pemikiran saya sendiri /?/. aslinya ide itu saya buat utk jadi bahan cerita buat OC-OC saya... Tapi karena saya bingung OC saya style ny gimana (saya bikin oc lewat gambar) jadi sy kepikiran OC itu di ganti jd HaruGou aja...

Udah ah sy banyak curcol ya, gomen wwww

See you in the next chapter \(^w^\)


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback

_**CHAPTER 2.**_

* * *

Gadis bersurai marun itu berjalan pulang dengan semangat di karenakan siswa siswi Iwatobi di pulangkan lebih awal. Ya, para guru sedang mengadakan rapat untuk membahas festival yang akan di selenggarakan di sekolah Iwatobi minggu depan nanti.

"Hei, Gou! Kalau kau ada waktu senggang, main kerumah ku yuk!" Ajak Chigusa.

"Jangan panggil aku Gou! Panggil Kou! Maaf Chigusa, tiba tiba ada urusan mendadak." Kata Gou.

Chigusa menghela nafas.

"Aaah urusan ya, yasudah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu ya, Kou!" Kata Chigusa dan berjalan pulang.

"Iya Chigusa, hati hati dijalan!" Teriak Gou sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya.

"Kau juga Kou!" Balasnya. Dan Chigusa menghilang dihadapan Gou.

Soal urusan itu sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Gou kembali membaca catatan yang dia temukan di laci mejanya tadi pagi.

Catatan itu berisi seperti ini,

'_Temui aku di sebuah lapangan yang sudah tidak di pakai itu. Pukul 10.00 kau sudah harus berada disana. Kutunggu_.'

'Ini siapa sih? Jangan jangan... Ah, jangan berpikir yang aneh aneh. Yasudah, aku segera harus kesana dan sekarang sudah jam... astaga 7 menit lagi!'

Gou berlari ke tempat tujuan yang dimaksud si pengirim catatan itu.

Perjalanan membuang waktu 5 menit. Gadis itu sudah tiba di tempat yang dituju.

Tiba tiba saja, tersirat rasa kagum di wajah cantik gadis itu.

"Wh-WHOA! I-ini... Indah sekali!" Puji Gou. "Sudah lama aku tak berkunjung kesini. Tempat ini semakin lama semakin indah saja! Udaranya juga segar sekali." Kata Gou sambil mengambil udara.

Sebab Gou kagum yaitu, karena pohon sakura yang tumbuh di situ sedang menggugurkan daun daunnya. Angin musim semilah yang membuat semua itu.

Ya, sekarang sedang musim semi.

Ditengah tengah kekagumannya itu, tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menghampiri Gou. Kemudian orang itu menepuk pundak Gou.

Gou menoleh ke belakang, melihat siapa yang datang.

.

"He? EEH! HARUKA-SENPAI?!" Gou sedikit berteriak.

"Hn? Ya akhirnya kau tepat waktu juga... Kou."

"Hah? Tepat waktu? Maksud senpai- EH?" Dia teringat sesuatu.

'Jadi yang kirim catatan ini... Haruka-senpai?!' Pikir Gou.

"Ano... senpai... Catatan ini darimu ya?" Tanya Gou hati hati, karena dia takut salah perkiraan. Kemudian tangan Haruka mengambil catatan itu dari tangan Gou.

"Oh ini... iya. Catatan ini dari aku." Kata Haruka tenang.

Gou menghela nafasnya. 'Tebakkanku benar...' Ucapnya di dalam hati. "Sekarang, kenapa senpai memanggilku ke sini? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Gou.

"Itu- ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu." Jawab Haruka. Haruka mulai merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Gou sedikit kaget. Tumben Haruka ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Senpai? Kau... Ingin sampaikan sesuatu kepadaku? Kau ingin menyampaikan apa?"

Kini Gou penasaran apa yang akan di sampaikan Haruka kepadanya.

Tiba tiba tangan Haruka meraih pergelangan tangan Gou. Kemudian jari jari Haruka ditautkan ke jari jarinya.

"Se-senpai?! Ka-kau ..." Kata Gou gugup. Wajahnya berganti warna menjadi warna merah.

"Dengar, hanya ini yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu. Kou, aku suka pada- tidak tidak, aku mencintaimu." Kata Haruka dengan tenang.

Haruka tidak menunjukkan ekspresi gugup. Bahkan wajahnya juga tidak memanas ataupun merona sedikit pun.

Karena semuanya itu telah berhasil dia sembunyikan.

'Apa aku salah dengar? Ha-Haruka-senpai baru saja bilang dia me-mencintai aku?! Kami-sama, aku sedang bermimpi kah? ...' Tanya Gou di dalam hatinya.

"Se-senpai..." Panggil Gou gugup.

Haruka memandang Gou yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya itu. Dan Haruka mulai berharap harap Gou akan berkata bahwa dia juga memilikki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Wajah Gou yang tadi menunduk, sekarang menatap pemuda beriris sapphire itu.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu. Se-sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu mengikuti lomba renang bersama Nii-chan, Makoto-senpai, dan Nagisa."

Haruka sangat senang mendengar jawaban Gou. Wanita yang dia incar itu telah mengaku bahwa dia juga mencintainya. Dan...

Rupanya dia pandangan pertama saat itu.

Haruka langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Gou. Tangan Gou pun membalas peluk badan Haruka. Sepertinya mulai hari ini mereka sudah resmi berpacaran.

"Se-Senpai..." Panggil Gou.

"Jangan senpai, Haru." Jawab Haruka yang masih memeluk Gou.

"Ta-tapi, a-aku belum terbiasa." alasan Gou.

"Di mulailah dari sekarang, Kou." Balas Haruka.

Gou menganggukkan kepalanya yang di letakkan di bahu Haruka.

"Kou, tolong pejamkan matamu." Pinta Haruka kepadanya.

"Hah? Untuk?"

Haruka melepaskan pelukkannya itu. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu Gou, lalu menatapnya.

"Pejamkan saja, kau lihat selanjutnya."

"...Oke."

Angin musim semi mulai menunjukkan dirinya kembali. Bunga bunga sakura yang tadi terletak di dasar lapangan, terbang ke langit di bawa sang angin.

Gou menutup kedua matanya. Dia menarik nafas, kemudian membuangnya.

Haruka juga menarik nafasnya, dan perlahan lahan dia mulai menutup jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Gou.

"Se- Haru?" Panggil Gou dengan mata yang masih dalam keadaan terpejam.

Terpaksa Haruka membuka kembali jarak yang nyaris tertutup itu.

"K-Kou, jangan berbicara dulu."

"He? Gomen Haru, aku tidak akan be-"

Pemuda itu dengan cepat mengunci bibir sang gadis dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ya, si gadis itu berbicara panjang lebar. Semakin membuat pemuda itu tak sabar saja.

Gou langsung membuka matanya dengan cepat. Haruka pun melepas ciumannya itu.

BLUSH!

Wajah Gou panas dan merah semerah tomat. Jari telunjuk dan tengah Gou menyentuh bibirnya. Dan, Gou sudah mendapatkan ciuman pertama, dari orang yang dia sukai.

"Ha-Haru! A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gou malu malu.

"Aku tidak ada maksud. Lagipula aku sudah menginginkannya sejak lama." Jawab Haruka tenang. Dan dengan wajah datarnya.

'Na-nani?! Se-sejak lama?!'

Dan, merah di wajah Gou tak kunjung hilang. Menyadari itu, terpaksa Gou menutup wajahnya itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Haruka yang ternyata melihat wajah merahnya itu berkata, "Wajahmu sudah dari tadi memerah. Kau malu malu ya?"

"Di-diam! A-aku tak tahu." Jawab Gou masih menutup wajahnya.

Tangan Haruka meraih tangan Gou, untuk menunjukkan kembali wajah Gou yang dia sembunyikan itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Buat apa berlama lama disini." Ujar Haruka sambil menggandeng tangan Gou.

"Ah, ya, Haru." Balas Gou di sertai senyuman hangat.

Saat berjalan, tangan Gou dengan cepat melepas genggaman Haruka, dan berganti dengan memeluk lengan Haruka.

* * *

**SHDAJHKAJDAKJ AKU TAU KALIAN SUDAH MENUNGGU SANGAT LAMA.**

**MAAFKAN AKU OKE.**

**SINGKAT? WONG FLASHBACK NGAPAIN PANJANG PANJANG /dibunuh readers/**

**KALO ADA KESALAHAN, ITU KARENA SAYA BUATNYA TERBURU BURU. SEKALI LAGI, TERBURU BURU!**

**Btw saya buat flash back karena teman teman saya penasaran abis gimana saat saat Haru nembak si Gou ini.**

**Oke saya akan bales review kalian dan sebelumnya terimakasih karena udah mau mereview fict nista ini.**

**kurama nii-sama : wah emng kata temen temen aku bakat di romance ne makanya ku banyakkin saja haha, aduh makasi udah kasih semangat :33. Characternya cuma Haru sama Gou? Cuma bisa ku bikin one shot doang kalo hanya libatkan 2 karakter saja.**

**Dijah-hime : wahahah, kalo dengan muka datar mah kesan romance tidak akan terasa dan Haru ga ada mesra nya xD /heh**

**Amaracchi : yeh si Ama saking mesranya sampe stress waduh OAO. akhirnya aku berhasil bikin ama stress yeeeey /jahat. dan sudah kubilang aku tak bisa buat fict incest ne Dx.**

**Neko La Piercee : ASIK ADA YANG SEHATI DENGANKU :3. ya ini sudah aku lanjut. ya, aku juga author baru, masih newbie malah. Salam kenal juga, neko-san :D.**

**Lucifionne : langsung lamar? waduh, itu nanti itu akan ku bikin di cerita baruku xD, tunggu saja oke.**

**DAN TEMAN TEMAN SAYA MAU KASIH PENGUMUMAN (?) BAHWA CERITA KEDUA SAYA AKAN DI PUBLISH BESOK MALAM. TUNGGU SAJA OK.**

**etdah saya banyak curcol ya ne...**


End file.
